Solve for $c$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $55c+13 \leq 75c + 39$
$\begin{aligned}55c+13 & \leq 75c + 39 \\\\ 55c&\leq 75c+26 &(\text{Subtract } 13 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ -20c &\leq 26 &(\text{Subtract } 75c \text{ from both sides})\\\\ 20c&\geq -26&(\text{Multiply both sides by }-1)\\\\ c&\geq-\dfrac{13}{10}&(\text{Divide both sides by }20 \text{ and simplify}) \end{aligned}$ [Why did the inequality sign flip when we multiplied by -1?] In conclusion, the answer is $c \geq - \dfrac{13}{10}$.